Xanadu
Xanadu is a UK VHS release by Universal and CIC on 26th September 1996. Description XANADU is a look at the future and a loving rememberance of the way things were in the heyday of Hollywood. The musical score includes the hit songs "Magic", "I'm Alive", "All Over The World", "Suddenly", and the title song "XANADU". Olivia Newton-John, the screen's newest love goddess, will dazzle your senses with her luminous beauty and beautiful voice. She and Gene Kelly star in this dazzling musical fantasy. The 40's meet the 80's in XANADU, a very special love story and first lavish, old fashioned musical to utilize today's music. Cast * Olivia Newton-John as Kira (Terpsichore) * Michael Beck as Sonny Malone * Gene Kelly as Danny McGuire * Matt Lattanzi as young Danny * James Sloyan as Simpson * Dimitra Arliss as Helen * Katie Hanley as Sandra * Fred McCarren as Richie * Ren Woods as Jo * Melvin Jones as Big Al * Ira Newborn as '40s Band Leader * Jo Ann Harris as '40s Singer * Wilfrid Hyde-White as Heavenly Voice #1 * Coral Browne as Heavenly Voice #2 * Darcel Wynne as Background Dancer * Deborah Jennsen as Background Dancer * Alexander Cole as Background Dancer * Adolfo Quinones as Xanadu Dancer * Matt Lattanzi as Xanadu/Background Dancer * Miranda Garrison as Xanadu Dancer The Muses * Sandahl Bergman * Lynn Latham * Melinda Phelps * Cherise Bate * Juliette Marshall * Marilyn Tokuda * Yvette Van Voorhees * Teri Beckerman Members of the Tubes * John "Fee" Waybill * Rick Anderson * Michael Cotten * Prairie Prince * Bill Spooner * Roger Steen * Vince Welnick * Re Styles Trailers and info Opening # Grease # Babe # The Muppet Christmas Carol (On Video) (Coming Soon from Jim Henson Video) # Mellow Birds with Joanna Lumley 1982 (UK TV Advert) # Bassett's Jelly Babies Football 1993 (UK TV Advert) # We're Back! A Dinosaur Story # An American Tail (Coming this Thanksgiving to a theatre near you) # Fairy Tails: Tropicals 1988 (USA TV Advert) # Kid Cuisine: Universal Studios Sweepstakes 1991 (USA TV Advert) # Fairy Tails: Original First Set 1988 (USA TV Advert) # Pinocchio (Coming to Video) # Fairy Tales: Fuzzy Tummies 1988 (USA TV Advert) # The Fox and the Hound (Coming Soon to Video) # Ice Bird Snow Cane Maker 1978 (USA TV Advert) # The Land Before Time # Casper # 101 Dalmatians (Coming Soon to Video) # Universal Studios Florida 1989 (USA TV Advert) Closing # The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1993 Videos (A Whale of a Tale, Stormy, The Wild Seahorse and Double Bubble) # A Muppet Moment (spaghetti clip) (Jim Henson Video - Coming Early 1994) # E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (Teaser Trailer) (Coming this June to a theatre near you from Universal Pictures.) # The VCI children's trailer from 1993 - Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Rosie and Jim, Tots TV, and The Wind in the Willows # Sleeping Beauty (Awakening Soon on Video) # Barney Live! in New York City # The Aristocats (Coming Soon to Video) # The Santa Clause (Coming Soon to Own on Video) Gallery Xanadu (UK VHS 1996) Spine.png|Spine xanadu-cinema-quad-movie-poster-(1).jpg|Poster Animated by Don Bluth Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Universal logo from 1990 to 1997 Category:Don Bluth Category:Sullivan Bluth Studios Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by Universal Category:Musical's Videos by Universal